dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Forging a Hero Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event----- -----Next Event The was the sixteenth limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- Story: 'Dragon Tales: Forging A Hero' *Within the humble stone home of the Forgefather Dragon, there rang out a familiar sound to all those who lived in the village. His hammer struck down upon his anvil, causing a solid ringing sound to travel outwards from within his home. Several newly-crafted tools and items sat neatly organized against the wall, ready for their owners to pick them up. Lost in his work, the Forgefather Dragon couldn't hear the other ringing that came from the town center until a young Air Dragon arrived to inform him. *Having put down his tools, Forgefather traveled the short distance downhill to the center of town where all the other villagers had already gathered. Amidst the crowd stood a dragon with a green hooded cloak and an interesting walking stick with a lantern attached. He introduced himself as the Adventure Dragon, and explained that he has traveled to the village to warn them of a darkness that is coming to the Dragon Isles! *The Adventure Dragon expressed his sorrow for being the bearer of bad news but Forgefather thanked him for the warning and sent him on his way. This news was concerning to Forgefather. He had lived in this village for many years and knows the other dragons very well. None of them are fighters; in fact, they're all quite peaceful dragons that never had cause to take up arms. He would have to devise a plan to keep the village safe from this dark threat... *Several days had passed since the arrival and warning given by the Adventure Dragon. Within those days, Forgefather worked tirelessly to craft barricades and defensive installations for the town. As he tirelessly worked, putting hammer to steel, he recalled a time during his youth when he and a close friend, the White Glass Dragon, imagined plans to create a magnificent dragon. Their creation would be as tough as steel and as beautiful as blown glass. Such a dragon would be a perfect protector for the town, yet White Glass Dragon had left to travel abroad many years ago. *The work was too much, even for the highly skilled and determined Forgefather. He called out to his eager apprentice, a young Fire Dragon that lived in the town to help him. Both dragons worked away, shaping steel and melting iron. Between the deafening rings of his mighty hammers, Forgefather and the young Fire Dragon heard a sudden clattering from out back... *Forgefather and the young Fire Dragon looked at each other as they halted their work. The apprentice headed for the door, but Forgefather held him back, stepping outside himself instead. It was unnaturally dark outside that evening. There were no stars or moon illuminating the land. Peering into the darkness, Forgefather caught a glimpse of something skittering along the tree line. Red glowing eyes peered back at him from within the darkness and, without any warning, the intruder attacked! *The impact of the aggressor sent the Forgefather tumbling back into his workshop, knocking the door off its hinges in the process. Forgefather swiftly stood back up on his four legs and readied himself for battle. The red-eyed dragon stepped out from the darkness and into the light of the workhouse. It was a Life Dragon, but its skin seemed to lack color and its eyes glowed a vicious red color. The Forgefather had never seen such a Life Dragon; something seemed to be wrong with it. As the intruder readied to lunge once more, it snapped its head to the other door and suddenly bolted out into the darkness of the night... *Forgefather ran out after the strange Life Dragon, but it had disappeared back into the woods. Returning to his home, Forgefather caught the sight of someone he hadn't seen in ages: his old friend, White Glass Dragon! She looked upon him with a fond smile. Before he could ask, White Glass explained that the Adventure Dragon had also reached out to her and warned of the darkness that was coming. Soon after, there was word of strange dragons nearing the Forgefather's village and she had to come back and help. They both knew what they would have to do: Create the perfect guardian dragon that they had imagined many years ago. *The next day, with all their supplies packed, Forgefather, White Glass, and the young Fire Dragon started their journey up the mountain to the Dragon Forge. Years ago, Forgefather and White Glass built the forge to craft their ultimate design: a dragon with the strength of steel and the elegance of glass. The three got to work, putting hammer to steel, fire to sand, and infused it all with magical properties. Once more the sun set on the Isles, and it wasn't long after when the apprentice spotted several dragons with red glowing eyes climbing up the mountain. They didn't have much time left to finish the guardian dragon! *Their work lasted throughout the night and the dark dragons were nearly upon them! Climbing over the lip of the ridge, several dragons with no color in their scales and glowing red eyes stood with a menacing demeanor. The attack was inevitable and Forgefather stood to challenge the dark dragons. Both sides readied for battle, but it was the dark dragons that pounced first! As they leapt through the air with claws drawn and teeth bared, a sudden blast of chromatic light hit the attackers and they fell to the ground. Spinning around, Forgefather looked up to see the beautiful dragon warrioress. Her stained glass wings spread open, scattering the morning light into a shower of brilliant colors. The power of these rays was so strong, it seemed to return the natural color to the dark dragon attackers! It was as if they were under some wicked spell. Forgefather looked back at the White Glass Dragon and gave a smile and a nod. Their design worked. They created the perfect guardian for the Dragon Isles! Notes *The was available at level 15. *The began on August 19, 2016 and ended on September 2, 2016. *The was the third part of the story of the Light Mother and The Dark One. *The was the first Dragon Tales Event to require players to craft the main dragons rather than receive them upon completion of a chapter. Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event